Ravio Dens
Ravio Dens was the name of the 22 year old Director of Research/Enigma, before meeting his untimely demise in the year of XXXX. Alongside this, he was the Founder of the STELLA project, a series of experiments dedicated to (({Error 404: File Not Found.})) As a part of this project, it spawned OR influenced the creation of * The Alter Ego AI * Erulass Umehwae * PRISM Architecture * (({Error 404: File Not Found})) * a robotic stand-in of Ravio himself, which persisted after he died * and finally, a robotic recreation of his childhood best friend, Siirist Hael. Overview Ravio is a skinny, tall male with relatively long black hair & olive green eyes. He commonly wears a purple, rabbit-themed robe with gold accents throughout many of his appearances. Before Enigma, and during the events of STELLA 0, Ravio is portrayed as young, prestigious merchant, selling to many highly wealthy customers from smack-dab in the middle of the Ascended continent of Vulcan. He does his best to provide for himself and his girlfriend, Eoline Way. After corruption falls on the land, Ravio is forced out into the real world on a trip to find tools that could possibly help save his home, eventually stumbling upon Enigma purely by chance -- where he is promptly snatched up by Rift Castaway & Nera Dheldisan. He spends more than a few weeks as a prisoner, before being shown kindness from Nera, who convinces him that Rift is not all a terrible person, and that he should stick around for a while. After months of talking to Nera daily, Ravio feels himself forming an attraction to her. Unbeknownst to either of them, Enigma Leader Rift Castaway also has romantic feelings for Nera, leading her to choose between the two of them. After much thought, she decides to officially start going out with Ravio. After around a year of happiness, Nera Dheldisan is forced to return home for an arranged marriage to another gem, named Thosdandrel. As such, she is forced to break up with Ravio. At the wedding, Nera is betrayed as her father orders her sister -- Wynna Dheldisan -- and the guards to kill her. Some time after Nera's revival, a new woman, Zoraline Caspari (secretly a Fire Vestra), appears to have an interview with Ravio. She passes with flying colors, and Ravio moves on to become the full Director of Enigma, with Zoraline handling research. After a couple weeks, they too, become infatuated with each other - yet they do not officially date. A few things lead to another and Ravio begins to slowly lose his sanity as things add up, stressing him out. It is around this time that the STELLA Project is conceived, and preparation promptly begins. Ravio dies at the age of 22, at the hands of the robot SARA for all of his wrongdoings. Nearly six years later, the Enigma HQ becomes active once more, as the effects of the STELLA project are finally fully put into motion. The Future Foundation dispatches Kaeris Hyde to investigate the mystery, and a robot containing Ravio's last conscience is found in British Columbia. Relationships *- Nera Dheldisan (Girlfriend.) *- Zoraline Caspari (Ex-Crush.) *- Rift Castaway (Best friend.) *- Eoline Way (Ex-girlfriend. Wife (.)) *- Siirist Hael (Childhood best friend.) *- Winter "London Dens" Way (Son w/ Eoline Way.) *- Summer Dens (Daughter w/ Eoline Way.) *- Autumn Dens (Daughter w/ Eoline Way.) *- Spring Dens (Son w/ Eoline Way.) *- Cole Paris Dens (Son w/ Eoline Way.) *- Hera Neristella Dens (Daughter w/ Eoline Way.) *- Raelsi Disilia (Daughter w/ Nera Dheldisan.) Arc Involvement *- The Story of Enigma & The Hunger *- STELLA:0 *- Resurrect. *- The Chaos Kin. Trivia *- His favorite colors are pink & purple. *- During his time in the Resurrect arc, he learned how to successfully clone biological organisms. *- Despite having a whole rabbit theme, his favorite animals are actually hamsters.